Sophie Roberts
Sophie Roberts is one of the main protagonists and the lead Cure in Fortune★Star Pretty Cure!. Sophie is a happy-go-lucky and fashionable girl who is also a popular model. Sophie is a cute-type idol whose primary brand is . Her alter ego is and she holds the power of light. General Information Appearance Sophie has short, bob pink cut layered with bangs. Her eyes were in the same color. Her civilian clothes consists a long pink dress with folly cardagian, magenta stockings, and amaranth snickers. As Cure Cutie, her hair was curlier, longer and tied into twintaills. Personality Sophie is a happy-go-lucky and fashionable girl who is also a popular model. She loves to participate in fashion shows because she believes they can make people happy. She has a big dreams for arts, and does her best in everything. She excels at studies but she is bad at sports. She likes to hold up peace signs and loves to eat sweets. She specialize in the 'cutie' type of fashions. Relationships Etymology Sophie - '(meaning "'wisdom") is the diminutive of Sophia.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sophie Roberts - '''The name Robert is a Germanic given name, from Old High German Hrodebert "bright with glory" (a compound of hruod "fame, glory" and berht "bright"). It is also in use as a surname. https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert Pretty Cure Cure Cutie '''Cure Cutie is the pretty cure ego of Sophie. She is the representative of the Cute-type fashion and holds the power of light. Attacks * Cutie Craze - Her first attack. * Cutie Sparkle - Her first finisher. Form-Changes *'Symphonic Pop' - Sophie's main brand. *Pink Rubellite Coord *Pink Petal Coord *Rubellite Pop Coord *Lollipop Lorelei Coord Transformation *'Pretty Cure! Feel the Rhythm!' - is the official transformation speech used by Sophie Roberts to transform into Cure Cutie in'' Fortune★Star Pretty Cure!. Idol Units * 'Pretty in Pink' - The idol unit were consisted with Kim Ji Kyun and Eireen Galvez. The campaign contains about the cute and Pinky forms. Sophie was the leader of the company campaign while Ji Kyun and Eireen are assistants. However, Sophie's color was pink, Ji Kyun was magenta, and Eireen was coral (formerly peach as her theme color, but it was changed as sub-color). ** '''Status: '''Active * 'Skippy✳Splash' - The dual idol unit were consisted with Taylah Nordstrom. The campaign were all about soiree couture and it has a various shades of pink and blue were officially mixed. However it was defuncted due to the rival idol unit, HaruHaru KiraKira, which it were consisted with Chelsea Handler and Abigail Adams. ** '''Status: 'Disbanded Songs Duets Trivia * Sophie is similar to Hoshimiya Ichigo: ** Both are main protagonists. ** Both have pink as their colors. ** Both have Cute-type brands. ** Both have love for strawberries. ** Both are wearing pink and cute. * She shares her seiyuu from Harune Aira from Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream. * Sophie shares her name from ''Sophie Hoshizora''. References Category:AhimCures Category:Ahim de Famille Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Female Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Fortune★Star Pretty Cure! Category:Fortune★Star Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Light using Cures